


Venice Bitch

by DYMC



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYMC/pseuds/DYMC
Summary: PWP，NC 17ONE WEEK Day 7的扩写不擅长的风格，公路片，感觉会写成干巴巴的自驾游。黄毛sho和叛逆包和背景不可考的美国公路BGM: Lana Del Rey - Venice Bitch





	Venice Bitch

Sho Sakurai × Jun Matsumoto

 

这是他今天第三次后悔答应樱井翔加入这场说走就走的旅行。

叮叮当当的易拉罐和窸窸簌簌的零食包装袋让他格外烦躁，常温的桃子味苏打水没了二氧化碳，盛着最后五分之一糖水的铝罐被捏扁塞在水杯架上。他不知道樱井翔从哪里搞来这辆破车，但他错过了问这个问题的时机。一个小时之前车载空调发出了断断续续的异响，不祥的预感，松本隐隐觉得有坏事要发生，他没伸手去动那个看上去没有什么实际作用的旋钮，他们刚吵了一架，樱井翔埋头开车两耳不闻窗外事的样子，说不定会冷嘲热讽是他搞坏了空调。

说实在的公路旅行听上去的确浪漫，但现实总是事与愿违。拆散一对情侣最好的方式是让他们去自驾游，对这个由无数血泪教训总结出的道理现在他们两个倒是都深有感触。沙漠、公路和艳阳天与二十出头的年轻人属性对撞得微妙，就好像大夏天和沸腾的火锅、冷风飕飕的冬天和冰镇矿泉水，偶尔充满激情，偶尔让人胃痛。出发前松本润没有多想，薄荷绿的1968款福特野马配上拿着纸杯可乐的樱井翔出现在楼下的确冲击力太大，金毛帅哥在大太阳里朝二楼阳台被鸣笛声呼唤出来的他吹了个粉红色的草莓味泡泡，搞得他一时不知道自己是不是置身于什么七八十年代色调复古带着噪点的小妞电影。恭子小姐细长柔软的匍匐茎爬在花架上，紫色的重瓣花朵纤细整齐，在阳台下方的罗密欧身上投下细巧的阴影。事实证明电影永远只适合播放在银幕上，老爷车也不适合用来长途旅行，松本润不是奥黛丽赫本，樱井翔也不是格里高利派克。原本有冷气的时候他还可以躺在后座悠闲地看小说研究地图吃薯片，心血来潮了还可以凑过去用沾着薯片渣的手指头去撩老是找不到满意频道，把广播折腾得发出滋滋电波声的驾驶员，不像现在他坐在副驾驶系着安全带，大陆性气候区的夏天阳光透过前挡风玻璃照进来，热到他简直要神志不清地抱怨这辆车明明是薄荷绿色为什么却完全不能像看起来那么凉快。

但是空调好像是真的坏了，他偷偷摸摸趁樱井翔不注意伸手到出风口试探了好几次，连点苟延残喘的冷气都无影无踪了。空气粘腻闷热，剩下的五分之一听没气儿的苏打水被松本摇摇晃晃了几十分钟还是倒进了嘴里，桃子味的代糖此时甜得过分，在口腔内壁上被催化成一层叫人心痒的薄膜。不知道是不是没带水杯的人容易口渴，找不到厕所就容易尿急，他感觉自己迟早要被热死在这条荒无人烟方圆两百米只有仙人掌的国道上。

车窗被放下来的嘎吱声伴随着行驶中的气流声撞上松本润的耳膜，驾驶位左手边的一排古董按钮彰显着开窗大权掌握在樱井翔手中。他扭头看那个开车的人，金发青年稍长的发尾被吹起来，端着臭脸回他半个白眼，意思是你热怎么不说是傻吗。说得好像你不热一样，小情侣大概很擅长用脑电波交流打嘴仗，松本润回敬他一个全套的不屑脸还附带鼻子里一声哼。他早先就偷看了樱井翔几眼，刘海都给掀上去被一个有点滑稽的草莓发夹别在头顶，顺理成章地露出一整个饱满的大脑门，松本润从来不会因为个人情绪拒绝承认客观事实，所以就算在冷战他也能大大方方地（在心里）夸一句还挺帅。好皮相总让人忍不住变得宽容，他差点还要想这个人还挺体贴，感谢那颗恰到好处的汗珠差点从额角一路滑进眼睛帮他找回了点理智继续看樱井翔不顺眼。

滚烫的风从车窗外跌跌撞撞地扑进来，降温功能微不足道，高温烘干倒是做得可圈可点，半干不干的T恤贴在身上黏乎乎格外惹人烦燥，流的一身汗被蒸发得八九不离十之后皮肤上简直像是结出了盐粒。在讨厌穿着汗湿又风干的脏衣服这点上他们倒是能达成共识，松本润和樱井翔同步率超高地把T恤团成一坨扔向后座，副驾驶上的人一身轻松地把胳膊搭在窗口迎接太阳，白嫩的小臂被烙出一截粉扑扑的晒痕。

最后还是樱井翔先忍不住了，眼睛此处无银地盯着前面的热浪滚滚的州际公路，说你能不能把衣服穿上，影响我开车了。被质疑有碍观瞻的人表面不置可否，心里恨不得把整个白花花的胸口怼到樱井翔面前去制造一场交通事故。松本润把冲动扼杀在摇篮里，咬着发圈举起胳膊扎头发，暴露在热空气里的年轻肌肤像是凝结的乳酪。嘴里叼着东西的确影响发音，蹦起脏字来攻击性至少是对半打折，他含含糊糊地说你他妈还不是没穿上衣，凭什么说我？

“你停车干嘛，前面还有十几公里就有加油站了！“  
“我看你就是欠收拾。“樱井翔恶狠狠拉上手刹，松本润看着他上臂的肌肉担心他会不会稍微没把握好用多了点力气就把那根古董掰成两截。手刹看上去倒是逃过一劫，他随即开始担心如果自己被抛尸在州际公路边没人知道名字的沙漠里，在变成木乃伊或者被秃鹫啃干净之前被发现有几成把握。

金发青年拉开副驾驶车门再把缩在座位上的男友拎起来接吻的动作流畅到可以直接剪辑进欧美流行歌手新专辑的MV。原本预备要扎成马尾的长卷发木刨花似的扑朔朔落回松本的肩头，打着卷的发尾懒洋洋地盘踞在锁骨的凹陷里。就像冷战不妨碍小年轻承认彼此皮相的优越，无论对对方有多不满也不影响他们进行激烈的亲密接触。松本丰腴的白胳膊搭在樱井的肩膀上，腰胯软绵绵地送进男朋友手心，慷慨地伸出舌头让樱井含住红润的舌尖吮吸。柔软的组织像是浸透了水蜜桃味的糖水，甜蜜得叫人觉得是在咀嚼一块软糖，樱井的手掌滚烫干燥，其下被爱抚的肉体却滑腻湿润，被汗水覆盖的肌肤像是打发充分的蛋白霜抹在牛奶布丁的表面。松本被他摁在车上黏糊糊地说翔くん……熱い，车身的烤漆被盛夏正午的烈日烤得发烫，冲澡水温稍微高出一点都要泛红的皮肤格外敏感娇嫩，几分钟足以被结结实实地烫出两道可以用触目惊心来形容的红痕。

“マツ，转过来。”樱井手里捧着团草莓大福似的跟松本掉了个个儿，松本现在整个人把他当作支点大概是好受了不少，脸颊蹭着他耳畔撒娇要求补偿，小猫咪黏人的时候和炸毛的时候判若两人，此时此刻这个突然转性开始发糖给他的松本无疑是期间限定，樱井心里明镜似的清楚松本润生他的气和需要他顺毛并不冲突。

他们的确花了点在性爱中途显得长到扫兴的时间才在后座上找到一个两个人都舒服的姿势，但二十出头的年轻人只要有一寸没隔着布料的裸露皮肤贴在一起就不会扫兴，比起露天来一发还是在车里比较欲盖弥彰地保险，主要是站在外面实在是太晒。公路上的确没有第二辆车，连只可能飞过头顶发出上帝不准你们白日宣淫的怪叫声的鸟都看不见，松本又有点气不打一处来，下了狠劲儿在樱井翔的屁股上拧了一把，每天不落地锻炼出的肌肉手感上佳，配上一声忍疼的闷哼堪称绝品。

你再动我的屁股一下我会让你后悔的松本润。被威胁的人毫不怀疑樱井翔是个说到做到的男人，懒洋洋地翻了个身说那你来动我的也可以，请。汗湿的长发仿佛精妙计算过地黏在雪白的脊背中央，牛仔裤剥橘子皮似的被松本从挺翘的臀部上扒下来，肉欲十足的腰臀比例足以让每个有幸观赏的人口干舌燥或是唾液成倍分泌。樱井的喉结上下滚动，接受邀请并不亏，他刚刚被掐的那一下还在刺激疼痛神经工作呢。

湿润的呼吸喷在精心保养的真皮座椅上，这辆车之前的主人肯定花了不少钱来照顾这只漂亮的小马驹，防潮是第一位——如果他知道买下这辆车的人会带着男朋友在价值不菲的古董里做爱可能会疯的，但可能他知道樱井翔会开这辆车上州际公路的时候就已经疯了。松本向后靠在樱井怀里，感谢用料高级的座椅让他的膝盖不至于受太多折磨，樱井翔金灿灿的脑袋埋在他肩上孜孜不倦地给那块白嫩的肌肤增加鲜艳的吻痕，握了几个小时方向盘的漂亮手指拢住放松时柔软的胸部手法色情地揉捏。“嗯……你这么喜欢胸的话怎么不去找个大胸JK？轻点——”敏感的乳头被指甲刮过，松本短促地抽气，始作俑者拨弄着通红的凸起，顶了顶胯让勃起的阴茎陷进近在咫尺的臀缝，饱满的臀肉缠绵地挤压忍耐多时的器官，樱井故意在松本耳边发出赞叹的喘息。

“小润和大胸JK也没区别嘛。”樱井的嘴唇贴在松本充血的耳廓，大发慈悲地撸动了两下松本可怜兮兮挂着晶亮前列腺液的阴茎，松本被电到似的条件反射地挣扎，饱涨的顶端戳在他大腿根，留下一片滑溜溜的湿痕。“套在那边，乖，去拿。”

他倒是想再翻樱井翔一个白眼然后一脚把他踢到公路上，但眼下有别的事情比嫌弃这个打嘴炮的男人重要且紧急上两三倍。铝箔包装还算容易撕开，但要他在这种状态下背对着帮男朋友戴安全套难度系数还是太高了，尝试两次是松本润容忍度的极限，还好某些人还算是识时务（也有可能是等不及了），满足了自己的恶趣味之后终于劳樱井先生亲自动手做完准备工作。

隔着一层橡胶他也能感觉到插进自己身体里那根尺寸惊人的阴茎上跳动的血管，肉壁温柔地嘬吸入侵的器官，樱井握着松本快融化的腰肢浅浅地厮磨，来回几次之后又退出来大半再插进深处。他到现在还穿着那条该死的牛仔裤，粗糙的布料随着动作摩擦着松本的腿根和臀肉，他无助地想挪动膝盖离开这种酷刑，还没离开两厘米就被独裁的金发暴君拖回原地捅得连维持正常呼吸都成了困难。又痛又爽的感觉让他不受控制地带着哭腔呻吟，脚趾绷紧像个殉道者似的承受愈加激烈的抽插。樱井伸手掰过松本沾着汗水和各种体液的小脸和他接吻，长睫毛湿哒哒地掩住他虹膜上情动的焦糖色，一边缠住他的舌头一边被顶得像个盛满的蜜罐似的耸动着漏出甜丝丝的鼻音。

这大概是第三次？还是第几次。松本坐在樱井腰间软黏地哼哼，时不时凑过去用舌尖舔舔男友的眼尾和嘴角。樱井的手指在松本绵软的臀肉上玩赏似的捏捏掐掐留下几个指痕，开着窗车里的温度和湿度也达到了某种充满慵懒的情欲意味的饱和。“快点射啦翔くん，好累。”松本抬起腰又坐回去，声音都散发出一股淫靡的倦意。

 

打炮可以暂时性缓解心情郁闷但是没法修好坏掉的空调，当然也没法彻底解决小情侣间闹的脾气，毕竟刚才就算有什么甜甜蜜蜜的瞬间也都是发生在神志不清被性欲冲昏头脑的时候，松本润觉得这不作数，充其量算是他们实在受不了这份货不对版的长途旅行的憋屈而导致的互相利用。松本润可怜兮兮地抱着膝盖蹲在副驾驶，终于如愿以偿地把头发给挽起来，光脚踩在座椅热烘烘的真皮表面上。安全带兢兢业业地把干了湿湿了干的T恤勒在他身上，驾驶座上的人倒是光着个膀子一脸愉悦的表情。

宽松的圆领T恤遮不住的脖子和锁骨看起来惨不忍睹，觉得比起羞耻心还是不中暑比较重要的松本润放弃用手或者头发掩饰自己被结结实实折腾了一通的事实，反正再怎么遮也还是会有露出来的地方，他破罐子破摔，忿忿地瞪了樱井翔一眼，被眼刀攻击的人发出不稀得欺负弱小的笑声。

松本润宁愿加油站至少在把樱井翔热死之前永远也不要到了。


End file.
